


Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the bite's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate

It was the bite's fault.

The wolf that bit him had unnaturally red eyes.

It had to be.

Otherwise, Arthur would not be on his bed, balls deep inside Merlin, teeth clenched in the soft, smooth curve between his friend's neck and shoulder, hands greedily grabbing slim, pale hips.

It was the bite's fault.

He never thought about how pale and pretty, how silky tender, Merlin's skin could be. Merlin smelled like something beautifully mystical and wonderfully home. Arthur never wondered what Merlin would sound like when he came; but now knew, sibilant and sensual.

Arthur forced himself not to mark his mate, letting Merlin go, gritting his teeth as pleasure soaked his senses, howling it to the sky.

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225882) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)
  * [Wolf Bite/Wolf Mate [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225605) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
